


Punishment

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: The Worst Witch Oneshots [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types, The Worst Witch Series - Jill Murphy
Genre: F/F, Potions, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, hecate needs hugs, pippa will give them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: She deserved this. She deserved to be punished.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Series: The Worst Witch Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Part two is coming up soon
> 
> \- Shadow 🖤💧

Hecate sighed as she looked down at her essay. The 86% that had been drawn in red ink at the top of the page taunted her. _How_ could she have gotten such a low grade? Her father would have her head should he find out, if not worse.

She hung her head slightly as she walked out of the classroom, hurriedly making her way up to her dormitory as a bit of her dark hair fell in front of her eyes.

"Hey there, Hiccup." Pippa appeared out of nowhere, slinging her arm around Hecate's neck as they walked. "Want to head down to the lake? We need to collect some items for potions." She suggested with a broad smile.

Hecate shrugged her bubbly friend off. "I can't, I have to finish my, erm, essay on the properties of Lions Whiskers." She mumbled before rushing off, leaving a confused Pippa behind.

"But...didn't you write that last week?"

━━━☆.*･｡ﾟ*･｡ﾟ*･｡ﾟ

Hecate tossed her bag onto her bed, locking the door, and placing a silencing spell around the room so that no one could hear what she was doing. She kneeled in front of her mirror, placing her spell book in front of her, turning to the necessary page.

She turned over her hourglass. 1 hour, that's how long she needed to be punished for her poor presentation. Stretching her hands out in front of her, palms facing upwards. Taking in a deep breath, she read the spell she had used many times before.

"I'll be better, I'll do it for thee,

I've done bad, so leave me be,

All those out there, hear my plea,

For my mistakes, now punish me."

Tears sprung into her eyes as pain coursed through her body. She felt herself fall onto the cold floor, landing with a soft thud. She let a scream rip through her throat as she shook.

She deserved this.

She deserved to be punished.

━━━☆.*･｡ﾟ*･｡ﾟ*･｡ﾟ

Pippa made her way through the corridors, heading to Hecate's room. She had a feeling that something was horribly wrong with her friend. She jiggled the handle of Hecate's door, frowning when she found it was locked.

"Hecate?" She called out as she knocked on the wood. No response. She aimed her hands at the doorknob;

"Move away this invisible block,

Wooden door, please unlock."

The lock clicked out of its latch, and Pippa hurried inside, shocked as she saw her best friend writhing in pain on the ground.

"Hecate? Wha-What happened?" She questioned, eyes wide as she kneeled down beside her friend. "Should I get a teacher?"

Hecate managed to get a few words out between her whimpers and tears. "N-no. Go away-y"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Pippa protested, looking around the room for anything that could help. Her eyes landed on the spellbook.

Reaching for it, she skimmed through the page.

"The self-punishment spell can be stopped by chanting the spell on the following page, or by waiting it out."

She turned the page over, only to fid that the page with the antidote had been ripped out of the book. Of course Hecate had gotten rid of the fast way to stop it. There was nothing Pippa could do but wait now.

━━━☆.*･｡ﾟ*･｡ﾟ*･｡ﾟ

Pippa had sat next to Hecate for an hour before the dark-haired witch had stopped screaming, brewing her a fast acting recovery potion.

The room was silent. Hecate was still laid on the floor, her back faced towards Pippa and tears leaking steadily out of her eyes. She was so embarrassed. Pippa hadn't deserved to see her like that. Hadn't deserved to see her at her worst. Pippa was too innocent for that, too cheerful.

"Here, drink this," Pippa whispered, handing her a vial with some of the potion in it. "It'll make you feel better."

"You weren't supposed to see that." Hecate mumbled, her eyes meeting Pippa's. "You can't tell anyone. Especially the teachers."

Pippa shook her head, eyes wet. "I have to tell someone, Hiccup. You used a punishment potion. If you make those last too long, or if you use them too much, they can kill you." She stated matter-of-factly.

Hecate sucked in a breath before responding. "I fail to see the issue with that."

Pippa was starstruck. How could Hecate to find an issue with that? Did Hecate not know how much she meant to Pippa? "Don't...Don't say that."

The dark haired witch's shoulder slouched as she heard her friend's voice crack. "I'm sorry."

The blonde witch pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
